


New Year's Resolution!

by OneStoryToMany



Series: Sex Education with Mr. Hale [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Slow Build, World building information.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryToMany/pseuds/OneStoryToMany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK! So I'm about to start a new series, where the porn IS the plot. If you're interested in reading the series, please read this first to avoid reading something you don't want to read!</p><p>Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 will be the start of the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OK, so readers, of which I hope there are many! Normally I wouldn't write an entire post and only have an AN be present, however I wanted to explain the world that is housed within this fic, to explain some of the things that occur within the story.

So the major changes between this world and our world boils down to....relationships and sex. This mostly doesn't effect world history, religion has the necessary alterations to allow for this lifestyle. 

First difference, monogamous relationships are not the norm. This is important to note, the only relationship within the story that was completely monogamous was between Sheriff Stilinski and Mrs. Stilinski. This is important later on, not jusc yet.

Second, age of consent. Age of consent across all states is 16, however penetration of any kind (hands, fingers, tongue, penis, toys, etc.) Is illegal until 18. However 16 and 17 year olds can engage in penetrative sex with each other.

Third, this is actually just some clarification for for the first one, but whatever. OK so non-traditional relationships are the norm. Swinging, open relationships, polygamy, etc. etc. this is important because STEREK! OK, so the Sterek, it's slow build to relationship they have sexual contact shortly after meeting. They are NOT monogamous even after entering into a relationship with each other. This is polysexual. There are social pressures for what we consider non-traditional relationships. I'll go more in depth on that in the story, however at the end o this series it WILL be wholly monogamous between Derek and Stiles. It takes a while to go that way.

The entire world is bisexual to some extent, but not necessarily biromantic. Same sex relationships are considered the preferred romantic relationship, sexual there are no preferences, this is due to the belief that men understand men better, and women understand women. Surrogacy and adoption are common, as well as sexual intercourse for the sole purpose of procreation. There are businesses that take of surrogacy, and you can choose either implanting the seed or sexual intercourse.. This is common practice. Last, any particular scenes, kinks, or characters you want to see go ahead and request it! I'll be happy to fulfill them :) if you have any questions, comments, or requests please leave a comment below. If you're just as excited about this as I am, please leave some kudos!!!! Also, I'll have the first scene up later today, all that's left is editing it :) hope you guys enjoy :)


	2. New Year's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles)
> 
> "I am losing my virginity this year." Resolving himself of this fact, Stiles tossed another shot back, and Scott laughed at him. The asshole.

Stiles)

 

Tossing a shot back, Stiles grinned at Scott. "God I can't believe Danny invited us to his New Year's party!" Laughing Scott nudged his shoulder "Are you gonna go for it?" Nodding towards Danny who was talking to a couple of guys by his pool, drink in hand, snug dark v-neck shirt showing off arms and abs that Stiles would lick...'OK, stop thinking about what you would lick off of Danny, man you're so weird'

"Nah, I'm not sure he'd be interested, and I've been talking with my dad. He's had me signed up for Sex and Sexuality with Mr. Hale since my Sophomore year." 

"Sweeeet! What period?" Scott enthused excitedly. Turning to Scott he shrugged "I don't know man, why?" "Cause I have him too, thought you'd know what period you had him in if you've known since Sophomore year you were having him. I was hoping we'd be in class together." Grinning, Scott nudged his friend. "If you wanted to scene, why haven't you asked yet?" Stiles wanted to know. they've been best friends since they were kids, and they've been closer than usual since their 16th birthdays, but they haven't even made out yet.

"My mom made me promise not to scene with you until we both had at least one semester of Sex and Sexuality. She wants us to know the risk-reward or whatever. I think she's just worried we'll go to far and hurt ourselves."

"Shit, that sucks, I know you've been on this "self improvement kick", but why can't we just make out with some heavy petting or something? " Stiles whined piteously.

"Who says we can't? " suggested Scott with a dorky wink. Laughing Stiles leaned forward, hands braced on Scott's thighs. His breath teased at Scott's lips, looking into his friend's face, he tilted his head slightly and closed the distance. 

Pressing his lips against Scott's for a second, Stiles tried to figure out what to do when Scott sucked his bottom lip in and Stiles fell head first into his kiss. Eyes closed, and fists clenched into denim and muscle, Stiles flicked his tongue along Scott's mouth seeking entrance. His hands sliding up Scott's legs unconsciously. Scott groaned deep in his chest, opening up to the muscles intrusion, a warmth pooling in his stomach.

Stiles thumbs slid under Scott's hem. Running his hands up his sides, he pulled Scott's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it. Scraping his teeth a long the muscle he moved to Scott's jaw. Licking along it, he chuckled "God, you've got me so hard Scottie-boy. Are you going to take responsibility? Use this mouth of yours to make me happy?" Stiles didn't even know what he was saying anymore, but with Scott's whimper he knew it was the right thing to say. "Or maybe I should make you happy, swallow your cock down. Choke myself until I'm blue in the face, just to watch you squirm, to watch you cum. You want to cum down my throat don't you" Rubbing along Scott's inseam, he reached his dick, rubbing up along it, Scott moaned out "God Stiles, please. Your mouth, your hand, anything, please -God please." Trailing off into begging whimpers, Stiles felt a spurt of precome wet his shorts, he leaned into Scott to mouth at his neck, hamd closing around dick when Jackson interrupted. 

"God, that's disgusting. Who'd want to see you two losers getting to third base tonight?"

Signing, Stiles thumped his forehead on Scott's shoulder repeatedly. Looking up at Scott, his face was stained red in embarrassment. And he felt another spurt of pre come. Shifting uncomfortably, Stiles told Jackson to fuck off. But he was surprised when Danny sided with them. "Fuck off Jackson, I was enjoying the show."

Turning to Stiles and Scott he said "if you two are interested in scening together, call me. I'd love to watch you fuck Scott, or we can take turns." Chuckling he walked away.

"Wait...who said you'd be fucking me?" Scott asked in slight anger.

"I'd say the way you were begging me did honestly." Bursting into laughter when Scott shoved him. 

"Anyways, I've decided on my New Year's Resolution. " Stiles proclaimed excitedly. Scott watched him warily for a moment then asked carefully "what is it?"

"I am losing my virginity this year." Resolving himself of this fact, Stiles tossed another shot back, and Scott laughed at him. The asshole.

"I'm serious. And Sex and Sexuality is the perfect place. Safe, controlled, and I know it'll feel good. After you turn 18, you can formally request scenes. I just have to put the request out there. I know I'll get takers."

"Whatever man. Are you going to request a formal scene with any of the teachers?"

"Other than Mr. Hale or Mrs. Morrell no. They're hot, and they both have professional reputations. I already know Greenberg is requesting Coach Finstock."

"That is so weird, I heard Coach left his wife because she demanded he stop seeing him. I don't understand the appeal." Shrugging Stiles poured another shot. To each their own I guess." Raising his glass in a silent toast, he knocked it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken do long for something so short. For some reason Ao3 kept timing out when I tried posting. I gave up and just added a chapter. So yeah, hope that works for y'all.


End file.
